1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Background Art
A wire harness disclosed in the following JP-A-2004-224156 includes three high-voltage electrical power lines and three metallic protection pipes for accommodating and protecting each of these three high-voltage electrical power lines. The high-voltage electrical power line is provided for connecting a motor mounted on a front side of a vehicle and an inverter mounted on an intermediate or rear side of the vehicle.
The wire harness is adapted to be routed through a vehicle body under floor that is the outside of a vehicle body frame. Therefore, the metallic protection pipe is formed so as to be able to protect the high-voltage electrical power line from stone splash or water splash. The metallic protection pipe has rigidity to protect the high-voltage electrical power line from stone splash or water splash and to prevent deflection of the high-voltage electrical power line. In addition, the metallic protection pipe has an electromagnetic shielding function because of being made of metal.
The wire harness is manufactured by inserting a high-voltage electrical power line through a straight metallic protection pipe, performing this inserting operation for three metallic protection pipes and then bending the metallic protection pipes along a routing path of the wire harness in a vehicle body under floor. After being manufactured as described above in a factory of a harness manufacturer, the wire harness is transported to an assembly factory of a vehicle manufacturer and mounted on a predetermined position of a vehicle, so that routing is adapted to be completed.